Roark and Volkner Have a Drama
by sunyshore
Summary: Now that everyone knows their secret, Roark and Volkner can have a happy fun romantic sexy time together! But, oh no! Some kind of drama lurks! Will it...tear them apart! Let's reading! ROARK X VOLKNER denhyou fic!
1. Welcome to Oreburgh

"Just wait there for a minute."

I fumbled for my keys, turning the correct one in the lock and pushing my door open. There was a horrible scraping sound of rock against wood from the other side, and I winced.

"Volkner...stay out there...for like...ten minutes, okay?"

"I don't want to, Roark." Volkner stared at me, his expression utterly bemused. I glanced in at my living room, which was absolutely filthy, with random piles of rocks in the corners, papers everywhere, muddy boots against the door, coffee table missing a leg, sofa covered in dirt and more rock piles, and a shovel leaning against it.

"Just give me ten minu-ACK!" He'd come up behind me and shoved the door open. I rushed into the room and spread my arms, as if hiding the entire mess with my body. "Don't look!"

"Can't you like... leave the coal mine at the mine?" he snorted, looking around. "Christ, how can you masturbate in this house? Is this your turn-on? Do you try to picture me as a filthy rock when we're having sex?"

"NO!" I gasped, blushing bright red. "First of all, this stuff isn't from the coal mine, it's fossils and interesting things I dug up from the Underground! It's my collection! And - my bedroom is very clean!" I sniffed, stomping my foot down.

Volkner looked at me, again, unreadable, and I was certain he was going to laugh at me. Then he opened his arms, smiling a little.

"It's a nice collection. Tell me about your fossils sometime, okay? Come here."

I squealed and rushed into his arms, receiving a tight hug. "Y...you really want to know about them?"

"It they are interesting." He ruffled my hair a little, making me squeal again and bury my face in his shoulder.

"They are AMAZING," I breathed, almost hopping up and down. "That one over there..." I pointed to a spot over his shoulder, "That one you might recognize the markings, it's a Cranidos fossil, and-"

"Roark." Volkner pulled back, putting a finger to my lips, effectively silencing me. "I want you to tell me about them later. Right now, I want you to show me how clean your bedroom is."

I blinked up at him, my eyes wide. "Y...you're horny again?! Already?! But we just... on the train from Canalave..."

"Shhhh," He pushed more fingers to my lips. "Do you think that's gonna stop me?"

"Nope!" I grinned, adjusting my glasses before wrapping my arms around his skinny little waist, and flipping him over my shoulder. "This way, let's go!" I said to his ass.

"This is humiliating," came a grumble from somewhere near my spine. I giggled, strutting across the living room and into a little room on the left, which was, in fact, very clean. It had a lumpy blue futon and lots of pillows, a little kotatsu (a table low to the ground) and a computer on said table. I plopped my boyfriend down onto the futon and spread my arms, showing off my clean, clean room. "Eh? Eh?"

"I must admit I'm surprised," he smiled, gesturing that I should also be on the futon. I grinned, pulling my shoes off and then bending down to straddle his lap. Then he was kissing me on the lips, not too rough, but gently, almost romantically. He slid his hands up to grip my shoulders, and I felt like I might melt. He'd never really kissed me this way before.

"Volk," I murmured, feeling little sparks go up my spine. I felt an annoying vibration against my leg. It vibrated and vibrated. Volkner stopped kissing me and stared at my leg.

"Uhm... maybe you should get that."

I yelped and reached into my pocket. I hadn't even realized it was my phone. I flipped it open before even checking who it was. "Hello!?"

"Roark!"

My face fell. It was my dad. How unsexy.

"Hi, Dad." Volkner's face also fell (it was adorable).

"Roark, by any chance is the Gym Leader of Sunyshore Gym with you?"

I froze. He sounded angry. What do I say? "Uhmm... why do you ask?"

"I want a word with him."

"Uhm..." I looked at Volkner with big, huge panic eyes. "Uhm, sure. Here..."

Volkner looked surprised as I handed the phone over. "Byron?"

I could hear my Dad talking but was unable to discern what he was saying. Volkner's expression gave me no clues.

"No, sir."

I gestured for Volkner to hit the speaker phone button, but he waved me down. "No, Byron, I promise you that's not going to happen."

I tried to lean in and press my ear against the phone, but Volkner scooted back, pushing his hand against my cheek. "Yes, strictly business." He paused. "Thank you, Byron. Yes." Another pause. "No, really, I promise, he'll be fine. Do you want to talk to him again?"

I blinked as Volkner handed the phone back to me. "Dad?"

He was making grunty noises which I associated with frustration. "Roark, Volkner seems to have a good head on his shoulders, but just ... don't be afraid to go to someone, if he, if he touches you funny."

I almost burst out laughing. "What do you mean by that? Dad, he's my boyfriend." Oh, how I blushed when I said that.

"Yeah, I mean like... a bad touch. Just... don't be scared, son. I'll protect you. Goodbye."

I hung up and rolled onto my side, giggling like a moron. Volkner sat up a little, tugging the cord on the light and shutting it off. I felt him taking off his jacket and shoes, but couldn't stop giggling.

"He...he...he told me to... hahahaha..." I rolled around and kicked my legs, going from giggling to full out laughing. Volkner laid down beside me, pulling a blanket over us and slipping his arm around my chest from behind. This calmed me down a little, although I was still shaking with fits of giggles.

"What did he say to you, Roark?"

"H...he told me t...to not be scared to get help if you ever... hahahaa...gave me a bad touch... hahahaha..." I wiped tears from my eyes, finally calming down a little. I turned over on my pillow to face Volkner, who's face looked incredibly amused. "What did he tell you, Volk?"

"He said he'd asked his friend about The Gay, and he understood the danger now, and told me if I gave you The Aids, he'd personally come and kick my ass, whether I was the strongest Gym Leader or not."

It took another half an hour before I could stop laughing and finally get to sleep after that.


	2. Something different

"Mmmmm..."

I was fast asleep, drifting deep in my dreams. I'd been crowned King of The Underground and handed the key to the city, after discovering a lost civilization consisting only of Fossil Pokemon, most of which nobody had ever seen before. Then, when I was on the podium in front of entire city, I was suddenly naked. Then Volkner appeared in front of me.

"I want you, Roark."

No!! I felt myself shouting. Not in front of all these people! But now he was down on his knees, tugging at me, sliding his tongue and lips over my already hard cock. I gasped, bright red from embarrassment, but I couldn't push him away. I groaned, arching my back into his mouth.

Volk...

His fingers dug into my ass as he pushed his mouth back and forth along my erection, and I lost all control, pounding my hips against him, crying his name aloud again and again. I fell back against the wood of the podium and he crawled onto my legs, his tongue massaging and rubbing every part of my cock it could find, his lips still sliding up and down. I gasped, my hands reaching back to grip the podium, but everything was gone, the landscape changed, and I was thrashing around in blankets, grabbing them up in bunches in my hands as I came.

I laid limply against my pillow for a few moments, panting to catch my breath and realizing I was now awake, staring at my ceiling, and I'd just had a real orgasm as a result of a dream. I felt embarrassed, and turned to see if Volkner had woken up.

But, he wasn't next to me.

"Volk?!" I cried, sitting up suddenly.

"Yes?"

I blinked. Volkner was right in front of me, practically on top of me. He smiled at me innocently, and it was then that I noticed how abnormally wet his lips looked, and also realized my boxers had been removed. I gasped.

"Volkner! You...you!" I pointed an accusing finger. "You were..."

"I gave you a bad touch while you were asleep," he mumbled, grinning. "Gonna call and report me?"

I was in shock, even as Volkner climbed over me and plopped himself back beside me, slipping his arm around my chest and pulling me back into the blankets.

"You were ... doing that to me in my sleep!" I couldn't quite fathom this. "You... you just woke up and decided to..."

"Suck your cock, yes." He smiled, patting me on the head, and I felt warm and fuzzy. "I couldn't sleep, and you kept mumbling in your sleep, it was cute..."

"You think I'm cute?" I giggled, getting over the shock now. "What was I mumbling?"

"Pokemon names."

"Like...?"

"Like this." He coughed and adopted a very high-pitched, flamboyant voice. "Aerodactyl eehehe! Omanyte!! Ooh ohh Lileeeeep!"

I blushed, turning to bury my head in my pillow. "I do not sound that way."

"Yes, you do."

"Well, I'm going back to sleep."

I stuck my tongue out, and then snuggled into my blankets. I then felt soft, gentle lips on my cheek, and a quiet voice next to my ear.

"'Night, Roark."

I visibly shivered, but not from the cold. My heart was thumping harder than ever, and I tried to calm it down so I could sleep, yet somehow the feeling of Volkner's warm body against my back made it pump harder. It wasn't an erotic feeling. It was something else.

Curious, but pleased, I eventually drifted back into slumber.

"""

When I woke up again, it was obviously many hours later: the sun was shining in my windows, birds were chirping, and Volkner was gone again, although this time I could hear his voice out in my living room. I felt somewhat embarrassed that he was out there in my filthy mess, but brushed the feeling aside and started to get dressed.

"...told you not to go there anymore."

I paused. Volkner's voice sounded agitated. Was he on the phone? I crept to the door, which was only partially open.

"Because I close it for a day! I'm allowed to take a day off - no, stop. Don't give me that Gym Leader responsibility thing, if you're there you are also obviously taking the day off."

My curiosity peaked. Another Gym Leader? Who was he on the phone with?

"...well, I'm sorry. No - no! It is NOT my fault if you decided to wait around all night like - no, stop it." He paused. "Oreburgh." Another pause. "To see the Museum, all right? Why is it your business anyway?" A very long pause. "Fine, but I'm not coming back until tomorrow morning. I don't know what you're expecting anyway. Or why you are waiting around. It's over. It's BEEN over."

My heart leapt into my throat. Was this it? The other Gym Leader he said he'd dated before? Dying to run into the living room and snatch his phone away, I bit my lip and tried to hold it in.

"There's someone else." Pause. "Yes, maybe they are here in Oreburgh." Long pause. "No, I won't tell you her name, it's none of your-" He grunted in annoyance. "You sound like a stalker." He slowly reached up, rubbing his temples. "Stop crying, Jesus Christ... look, we can talk when I get home tomorrow, okay? But I wouldn't expect much. Goodbye."

I paced around my room for a while, taking in all I had just heard. He'd told her off and told her about me! Well, sure, he'd called me a girl, but I figured this was him being a gentlemen - it would probably hurt worse to hear that your ex-boyfriend was now in a gay relationship. Still, it was nice he hadn't lied about it, even though he didn't know I was listening. My chest swelled with trust and pride.

I smelled something tasty, and decided to finally leave my bedroom, picking my way into the kitchen. Volkner was making eggs, and two pieces of toast were already on a plate.

"Morning, Volk!" I said cheerfully, taking a seat. "Looks tasty!"

"It's just toast," he grumbled, turning to dump some eggs on top of it. I frowned as he turned back to the stove.

"Volk, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I just... I've got a headache," he sighed. I quickly stood up and put my arms around his waist, tugging him towards the table.

"Then you should sit down and stop cooking, sillypants." I sat him in a chair, the bustled over to the cupboard. "How many Pokemon did you bring with you? Think they'd like some breakfast?" I pulled down a box of chocolate cereal and sat down again, smiling cheerfully despite Volkner's grumpy face.

"Yeah... I've got my Pokemon with me."

I grinned, pouring cereal for myself. "Do you wanna see my Gym? We can let them out and feed them there."

He cracked the first smile I'd seen him make that morning, as small as it was. "Can I watch you battle?"

"Yes! I want to show you I can beat people, after how badly my Dad crushed me." I held a spoonful of milky chocolate crispy cereal to his lips, which he grudgingly accepted. He chewed carefully, obviously deep in thought.

"We ought to get going though, I'm kind of late. But, I have today off at the mine, so I can have dinner with you before you go home."

"I'm taking an early train tomorrow morning, not a late one tonight." He paused, poking at his eggs. "If that's okay with you, I mean."

"Of course it is, sweetie!" I giggled. "Are you finished eating, then? Shall we head over to the Gym?"

"Yeah." He stood up, and my happiness from his earlier honesty with his phone call companion drifted away a bit - he looked so utterly grumpy and sad. I wondered what it could be - maybe the breakup with her had been really bad - and maybe more recent than I had thought? I steeled myself, determined to cheer him up, as we only had this one day before he went back to Sunyshore and we wouldn't know when we'd see each other again.

"C'mon, Volk... it'll be fun! If you like, we can offer you up as well, let some of the new trainers coming from Twinleaf and Sandgem City..." I grinned. "Maybe that's a bit cruel, to send new trainers up against the most powerful Gym Leader in Sinnoh..."

It worked: he smiled a little again. "So you're admitting most of your challengers are total newbs? No wonder you lost to Byron."

"Hey now!" I said warningly. We headed for the door and I pulled on my boots, making pouting noises. "For your information I've taken down some really strong trainers too - who came at me with water Pokemon!"

"Didn't I scold you for being unprepared for a water type... back when we had just met?" he said, smiling a little more. I felt giddy that he'd bothered to remember that.

"Yes... and it was a really good observation!"

I slid my hand into his, linking my fingers with his fingers and squeezing tight. He stared at me as I opened the door.

"You want to walk to the Gym holding hands?"

"Yep," I grinned the biggest grin I could manage, taking a marching step out into the sunlight. Volkner closed the door behind us, and when I turned to look at him, he was smiling - and blushing.

Squee!


	3. Pokemon Theory

As we walked down the sidewalk towards the Gym, Volkner let Luxray out of his Pokeball, and the big cat sprinted up ahead of us, happily investigating everything in this new place. I squeezed Volkner's hand, grinning at how much he was still blushing.

"People are looking at us," he mumbled. I looked around, only seeing a few people on the other side of the road, who were talking to each other.

"Sure, Volk," I cooed, patting the back of his hand.

"Mr. Foreman!!" A breathless voice and the pattering of running feet came up behind us,and I turned to see one of the mine workers, followed by his Machoke. I blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I..." the worker paused, staring at my and Volkner's intertwined fingers. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Er, this is Volkner. Gym Leader of Sunyshore City," I said as bravely as possible. Volkner was watching some birds that were flying very, very high up in the sky. His face was like a tomato.

"Oh, hi... well... nothing's wrong, but we think we found another fossil. It's gigantic and blocking off one of the new tunnels we're working on, and we didn't want to mess with it until you came in."

My heart leapt up into my throat. A new fossil!? Suddenly both my hands were clutched against my chest.

"Okay, well, today and tomorrow are my days off, but..." I bit my lip, trying to hold back my squealing. I was supposed to be this guy's boss, even though he's about a decade older than me. I steadied myself. "I'll be in later. I need to spend some time at the Gym first. Just leave it and work on another area for now. Thank you for letting me know."

The worker nodded, and turned to go back the way he came, but not before giving Volkner a funny little look first. It was then that I came back to earth and remembered my taller counterpart. I turned to him as we continued walking.

"Volkner, I have to go and... just go to the mines later on, for a short time, but... you don't have to come, why not fill in for me at the Gym?"

No matter how much I adored this guy and wanted to spend every moment with him that I possibly could, I did NOT want him to see me filthy and working in the coal mines, nor could I imagine him sticking on a hard hat and following me inside.

He raised an eyebrow. "Roark, I don't think it would be fair to subject your challengers to ME when they are expecting YOU."

I gasped. "VOLKNER! How could you say that?!" We were at the Oreburgh Gym now, and I slammed the doors open, not holding them for Volkner and stomping into the lobby. My green-haired assistant looked up in surprise. Without more than a grunt of greeting, I began to storm into the arena, but a tiny girly hand had closed on my wrist.

"Roark." I turned, glaring daggers into Volkner's face, which looked amused. That made me even pissier. "Roark, I only meant that they are all probably strategizing against a Rock type trainer... I don't even have one single Rock type. I'd crush all their Water types in under a minute."

I paused, feeling stupid. "Yeah, well- mm!"

Volkner had cut in and kissed me on the lips, his hands gripping both my wrists now. My heart fluttered up into my throat again. After today, I wouldn't be surprised if it flew away into the sky.

He released me, smiling. "You're so cute. But I have to ask - do you have Pokemon Food?"

I blinked. "That's kind of a random question." I looked into his blue eyes, knowing my face was red and flushed. He shook his head.

"Not as random as you might think," he mumbled, and pointed down to his leg. I blinked, then let out a small yelp. Luxray was play-chewing on Volkner's ankle.

"Oh... the Pokemon! I forgot... here, wait right in here, I'm so sorry!" I bustled through the arena and into my storage room on the other side, dragging out a huge bag of specially made Pokemon Food, then running back in for some bowls. Luxray was already pawing at the bag. I lifted it up, pouring out the kibbles into each bowl.

"I'm sorry, Luxray! Here... eat up." I pushed one towards the big cat, who began to eat noisily. I stood and turned to Volkner. "That's five bowls... do we need more? How many Pokemon did you bring?"

"Four," he said. I guess I looked surprised, because he continued on. "My main team. Hey, just in case you needed me to take over your Gym..." With a smirk, he un-clipped each ball from his belt, releasing the Pokemon inside.

I'm not sure what I expected - maybe a gigantic Electivire, or perhaps Magnezone. I did NOT expect a big fat Raichu (despite Flint having told me about it), and a dinky Ambipom, along with the Octillery I'd already met. The three of them looked at me curiously before starting to eat as well. My mouth was gaping open. "I... I thought you trained Electric types!!"

"I do," Volkner said simply, patting Ambipom on the head. "I also believe in variety. Don't think my Pokemon haven't all mastered some Electric type moves though."

I gaped more. "Even Octillery?"

"Of course," Volkner grinned, crossing his arms. He had that smug look of someone who knew they were the best, like a villain about to explain their ingenious plan to destroy the superhero of the moment. "You wouldn't expect it, would you? Each of my Pokemon is trained to take down types they are weak to - a trainer who only keeps one type in their arsenal is weak by definition. Can you imagine the look on some people's faces when they arrive in Sunyshore with all their ground types leveled up to beat me easily, and Octillery takes them all down in succession, in under five minutes? Sometimes I even send in Raichu for the final blow - my Raichu's favorite pastime is beating out Ground types."

Volkner's eyes were practically glowing, as was his face. He was proud of himself, and confident, and it was shining through. I stared in awe.

"Not all trainers who only focus on one type are mistaken, though, in fact, it is even more of a challenge to overcome that... once your team of Rock types can easily take down a powerful Water type, you'll know... you've arrived. I've rarely met trainers strong enough to beat me with a single-type lineup... except for the time I battled Wallace, a Champion from Houen. He beat my Electric based team with Water types only..."

He trailed off, staring into space. I reached out, gently taking his arm. He looked surprised for a second, as if he's forgotten where he was.

"Sorry, I... was thinking about the Elite Four." He sighed a little. "It was battling Wallace that made me realize how badly I wanted to become one of them..."

"Is that how you met Flint?" I offered meekly. Volkner shook his head.

"Naw, Flint and I knew each other since we were younger... we developed the strategy of training outside your main type together. He's famous for training Fire types... but I'm pretty sure his current team of five only has one or two Fire type Pokemon. He's better at it than I am... that's why he's one of the Elite Four, and I'm just Gym Leader of a town overlooking the Pokemon League."

I felt jealousy well up inside of me. He'd known Flint that long, long enough that they'd built their reputations together? I sighed, slipping my arm around Volkner's waist, surprising him.

"Volk, it's a shame that... that you and I are dating," I said carefully. His eyes widened.

"Why would you say that?"

I smiled up at him, trying to mask my envy. "We spend so much time messing around in bed, we never get a chance to talk about this sort of stuff."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully at this. "Would you rather discuss Pokemon tactics than have sex with me, is that what you're saying?"

I blushed hard, looking at my shoes. "No... I..." My voice dropped to a whisper. "I like to have sex with you... maybe I wanna do both!"

Volkner opened his mouth to reply, but my assistant's voice came out louder over the intercom. "Roark, you've got a challenger."

"Oh!" I jumped up, putting my hand on Volkner's shoulder. "Could you scoot these bowls to the side a bit? Oh crap, Cranidos didn't eat yet!!" I released my Pokemon immediately, giving his angry little dino-face an apologetic look before dashing back to the lobby.

I felt like I recognized the girl standing there - her hairstyle and face looked familiar, but the sad expression she was wearing seemed off. I shook the feeling off and extended my hand to her, which she took.

"Hi, I'm Roark!" I paused. "I feel like we've met before!"

She smiled a little, and I suddenly remembered before she even said a word. "Yes, we have, I'm-"

"Jasmine!" I shook her hand even harder. "I battled you last year - in Johto!"

"You put up a good fight," she said, "and I suppose I've come for a rematch. I'm also touring the gyms of Sinnoh, and heard that I'm supposed to start with you."

"Yeah, I guess I'm first on the list now, because I'm the biggest newbie," I laughed, but Jasmine's face still looked crestfallen. I decided against asking her what was wrong, as it was too nosey between people who'd only met once to battle. I gestured to the doors leading into the area. "Shall we - eek!!"

A gigantic Luxray bounded out suddenly, skidding to a halt in front of us. Jasmine looked at it with huge eyes, and I swear Luxray's eyes widened as well. For a moment they stared at each other.

"Luxray," Jasmine mumbled, and the big cat turned and ran back through the doors whence it came. Jasmine was right behind it in a flash. The doors flapped behind them, and I turned to shrug at my assistant, who shrugged back.

"What the heck?" I inquired.

"No idea," he replied, "although she asked about... someone... named... Voltorb?" He scratched the back of his head. "No idea, but she seemed to know you'd come in this morning with someone else." He paused. "Were you holding that dude's hand?"

"Yes, I was," I said defiantly, "I thought we talked about that."

"I was probably drunk," he replied simply.

I didn't care. My mind was racing. Jasmine had come here looking for Volkner. She was another Gym Leader. Volkner had been on the phone hours ago telling some girl to stop following him around.

Holy shit.

I turned on my heel and burst back through the doors. The instant I did it, I felt my heart drop down into the pit of my stomach. Jasmine had her arms wrapped tight around Volkner, and was kissing him full on the mouth.

A little squeak of shock erupted from my throat. Volkner's eyes swiveled to look at me in horror. I didn't wait around - I turned on my heel and walked right back out again, my eyes burning with sudden hot tears, my head swimming with emotions I'd never felt before. Rage. Envy. But mostly, some kind of incredible pain.

"Roark-?" my assistant began, but I was running past him into the little bathroom beyond the lobby. I slammed the door and locked it before sitting down and burying my face in my hands, my entire body shaking with little sobs.  



	4. Drama is Had

How could he...? In my Gym? Didn't he realize I was right there, in the lobby? Did he not care if I saw? I cried harder, hugging my knees to my chest and wailing into them.

There was a rapid knocking.

"Roark... open the door." It was Volkner's voice, but it sounded panicked, something that was new to me. I lifted my head, my body still wracked with sobs.

"G...Go away..."

"Roark, open the door, PLEASE! It's not what you think!" His voice sounded desperate. He was pleading with me. I shook my head, forgetting he couldn't see it.

"N...nothing to think..." I choked. "Y...you kissed her...r...right in... right in front of me!!"

"Roark, she came at me, the second you walked back inside, she came at me not even a second before that, she was kissing ME, not the other way around!!"

I laughed scornfully, the sound wavering through my tears. "Yeah... right..."

"Roark, let me in, I don't know how long Luxray can hold her off! Please!" He sounded terrified now. I paused, then slowly reached over, turning the handle so the lock clicked out of place. Immediatly Volkner slipped inside and re-locked the door behind himself. Now the room was just plain cramped.

"Roark..." Volkner leaned down awkwardly, taking my hand in his. I looked away, unable to see him anyway, with eyes full of salty tears. He squeezed my hand tightly. "Roark, believe me. I wasn't kissing her... I promise you, she was saying hello to me then suddenly jumped, I couldn't do anything..."

I merely sniffled and whimpered, burying my face in my knees again. He sighed heavily.

"She's my ex-girlfriend, we... we split up due to the long distance, but... I don't know, she thought we could make it work and I thought we couldn't, I haven't seen her since the National Gym Leader Conference two years ago, that was right after we'd decided to split up, she was pulling these kind of stunts all weekend..."

He sounded sincere, but my hurt was still immense. We both fell silent, but after a minute there came the distinct sound of a paperclip tinkering inside of the lock.

"Oh, shi-" Volkner barely had time to curse before the door swung open.

We both blinked at the sudden light. Jasmine stood there, chest heaving, her face contorted into a furious expression. She stared at Volkner kneeling in front of me, his hands gripping my hand tightly, my tear-stained face. Her expression quickly changed to one of shock.

"Y...YOU?" She gaped. "T...The GYM LEADER is the "someone else"?! I... I thought she was a boy!"

Volkner winced, and I merely turned to bury my head in my knees again. Jasmine went back to looking furious.

"Come out here, now. Luxray is back in his Pokeball. You can't run away again, you can't avoid talking to me AGAIN. We are talking HERE and NO." She reached down, grabbing Volkner's wrist, and I was shocked to watch her pull him up and out the bathroom like he was a ragdoll. I almost felt impressed. It halted my crying, anyway. She turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm not sure what Volkner here has told you or led you to believe, but he is my fiancee, so YOU are the other woman in this situation."

Something in the way she'd yanked Volkner around and the way she spoke to me suddenly flooded me with power. I stood up, clenching my fists.

"You are the delusional one, not me, I think," I said softly, "and I am NOT the other woman."

"Oh, yes you are," she said firmly, hoisting Volkner up a bit, as his body had started to sag in some obvious form of hopeless desperation. He knew what I would say.

"No, I'm not, ONE, because that's MY BOYFRIEND you're manhandling, and TWO, because I AM A MAN." Some strange beast of fury rose in my chest, and I clenched my fists harder, wanting badly to snatch Volkner away, but not wanting to injure either of them in the process.

I reversed my decision in a split-second as Volkner slipped from her arms. I rushed forward, catching his limp body. Half-kneeling, I cradled him in my lap and glared at Jasmine. She seemed frozen. I looked down at Volkner, who I'd never seen looking more defeated. I gave him a little shake.

"Stop being a baby and stand on your own legs," I mumbled. "Pretending to be fainted isn't going to make this problem suddenly resolve itself."

"You're gay." Jasmine's voice rang clearly from above us, and then she turned. I was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "You were gay, all that time, you were faking-"

"I am NOT gay," Volkner said quietly, finally getting up on his own, but still looking shakey. I stood up next to him. Jasmine looked at me, then back at Volkner.

"But-"

"I'm not gay, and I wasn't faking." He sounded like he was getting his strength back now. "I'm sorry we didn't work out, Jasmine, and just because I'm with a guy right now doesn't mean everything we had was fake."

Something in his voice unsettled me. Just because I'm with a guy right now... right now? It suddenly hit me how wording it that way made it sound very, very temporary. I took a step back. Jasmine and Volkner had eyes only for each other.

"You asked me to marry you," she said quietly, tears now spilling down her cheeks. I felt a shard of ice go through my heart.

"It was a mistake. I regretted it. I told you that - I broke it off, Jasmine," he said. His voice sounded strange. Was he holding back tears?

"You broke it off, yes, you did, Volkner!" Jasmine cried, sounding hysterical, "but you don't break someone's heart and then act like nothing's changed at the Conference!! How could you have asked for us to share a room, lighting candles every night before I got back... that's not how you treat someone you're trying to break up with, Volkner!"

I couldn't help but agree, taking another two steps back. It was at the point where not only should I not be hearing this, but the more I heard the sicker I felt. Volkner looked helpless, but at least didn't have the audacity to turn to me for help.

"I made a mistake, Jasmine, I told you-"

"You made love to me a dozen times that weekend," she whispered. "Then after we went home, you didn't speak to me for a year... how am I supposed to feel when I hear you've started going out with someone else?"

"You're supposed to feel betrayed." I was surprised to hear my own voice. Jasmine and Volkner looked at me in shock, as though they'd forgotten I was there. I didn't blame them. "Y...you're supposed to feel...betrayed and...angry..." I faltered as I began to cry shamelessly. "T...the same way people do when...when they find out they were lied to... the way I feel!"

Volkner's mouth gaped open in shock. "Roark... how can you... you can't possibly be believing all of this... this isn't the entire story! And I didn't lie to you!!"

"YOU TOLD ME YOU'D NEVER... ARGH!!" I threw my arms up in the air, my anger bubbling over my hurt. "Yes you did lie to me, Volkner, you said you'd never had sex with anyone before, you told me that I was the first one-"

"You sleep with GUYS?" Jasmine blurted out, sounded disgusted. Volkner didn't seem to know who to respond to first.

"Not GUYS, Jasmine, one guy, HIM, and ROARK, I ... I..." he blundered. "D...did I say that?"

"YES!" I screamed, and I actually had to hold myself back from shoving him. Tears continued to cascade down my face as Volkner looked thoughtful, obviously trying to remember. "Before you said you'd be my boyfriend... all of that tripe about finding someone special..." I suddenly turned on Jasmine, pointing into her face. "I bet he told you you were someone special too!"

She blinked in surprise, then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Yeah, well, he did but... it was hard not to believe it, he also asked me to marry him."

"Well of COURSE whoever I am dating at the time is special to me!" Volkner was finally fighting back, defending himself. "I TOLD you Jasmine, it was a mistake-"

"How soon will I be a mistake, Volkner?" I fought the urge to break down into girly sobs again. "I even introduced you to my DAD. I thought... I thought..." I lost my battle and broke down. What I thought was ridiculous even BEFORE Jasmine had shown up. I wanted so badly to believe she was just some insane stalker, as I had that morning, but she was more composed and easy to believe than I'd expected. "I did think I was special. You were my first EVERYTHING." I wiped my eyes off on the back of my arm. Volkner's expression was impossible to read.

Jasmine snorted. "Well, I don't know what he told you, but he's slept with more people than have challenged your gym, Roark. I dated him even knowing that already. I can't imagine finding out afterward."

I glared, my vision blurry. "I'd punch you, Volkner, but I wouldn't want to accidentally break every bone in your girly little body. Go back to playing lesbians with your ex, I'm finished here."

The venom in my voice shocked even me. I turned without giving him a chance to reply, snatching my helmet from its hook on the wall and starting a stompy march out the front doors. Then I heard his voice, more pitiful sounding than I'd expected.

"Roark, please-"

I turned, slamming my helmet on my head dramatically. "I'm finished here and I'm finished WITH YOU."

The doors swung shut on the pair of them, and I began a stomping trek towards the mines. I shoved my glasses up my nose and snorted angrily. Suddenly, leaving behind a new fossil in order to spend more time with Volkner seemed like the stupidest choice I'd made all day.

""" 


	5. Pussyshore City

I hacked away at the dirt and petrified stone around the base of the fossil. My staff weren't coming within ten feet of me out of terror. My rage and sadness channeled into my arms and translated into power, fueling my muscles better than any sports drink. Bits of rock and gravel were flying like shrapnel behind me.

"Mother fucker," I grumbled under my breath. I dropped my pick and gripped the edge of the rock with my hands, tugging with all my might. It wasn't ready to come out yet.

"Oh, come ON!" I yelled in frustration, kicking hard at it before grabbing my pick and resuming the furious hacking. "What THE FUCK ARE YOU! Why are you SO FUCKING HUGE? TELL ME! GOD DAMN IT!!" I dropped the pick and tugged again. This time, I felt the rock crumble slightly. The fossil just barely budged.

"Mr. Foreman-" one of the miners started forward, sounding scared. I knew why. My usual style of collecting fossils included whispering gentle nothings into the stone, loving caresses, or encouragement not unlike that of a midwife helping a new mother give birth. On top of that, this particular fossil was lodged inside a boulder huge enough to crush a man, and it was positioned so that when freed, it had to fall and roll slightly before touching the ground. I was right underneath of it, tugging and kicking like a whirling dervish.

"Shut up and let me do this my way!" I yelled at the poor guy, and he backed away. I grunted and yelled in frustration as I strained to pull the boulder from the wall of the mine. I felt another crack, then a second, then a third. Then four in quick succession. It was coming out. "Bring the cart, quickly!" I yelped. Three workers started forward, but then I felt a pebble hit me on the top of my helmet. "No, no, let Onix ... Onix, pull it over here!! The rest of you stay back!"

I was suddenly scared I'd bring the mine crashing down. I hadn't paid one bit of attention to where I was hacking and digging. I didn't even know what I was doing. I only had one thing in my mind, and it was Volkner.

He's even ruining my favourite hobby, I thought pissily to myself. Onix rumbled forward, pushing the cart with its nose. Together we positioned it under the gigantic boulder just before it tumbled from the wall, causing everything to shake and the foundations of the mine to rumble. I closed my eyes and braced myself, but only a few more pebbles and rocks clattered down on top of my head. I chanced looking up. Onix had its huge back pushed up against the dirt ceiling.

"Onix... is it going to fall in?" I asked timidly. The Pokemon seemed to ponder for a moment, then very slowly pulled away. The ceiling held. I let out a huge sigh of relief, slinking down against Onix's side, patting him on the tail. "Good, good Pokemon."

Bad, bad Roark. What the hell was I doing, letting myself be so careless? Not only that, but I'd treated the fossil like crap. I suddenly jumped up. The fossil!!

"Oh, sweetie!" I cried, throwing myself onto it. Onix rolled its eyes as I slid my gloves off, rubbing the rock all over. I was looking for telltale signs of petrified bone or shell, to try to find out what Pokemon this used to be. I pressed my cheek against the rock. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "what a terrible way to be welcomed into our century - with some maniac yelling and kicking and punching you..."

Stroke, stroke, stroke.

I couldn't tell what I was dealing with yet. I hooked my boot between the wheel and the cart, swinging my leg inside and climbing up onto the boulder. It was seven feet tall. I continued patting it down, laying my head down again. "Who are you... what are you?" I sang gently. "Tell me, my love, I want to document you, I'll bring you back to life, sweetie-"

"We're broken up for all of an hour and you're already humping a new lifeless hunk of dirt," came a horribly familar voice from below. I sat up too quickly, my helmet stabbing into the dirt ceiling. I peered over the edge of the fossil.

Volkner was standing there, looking up at me, his eyes hidden by the helmet he had on. I felt my world and my happy moment come crashing down. I'd finally managed to put him and Jasmine and our argument out of mine, and he shows up to ruin it again.

"Get out of here," I said harshly, "This is a dangerous place. No little girls allowed." My voice sounded like poison.

Volkner didn't respond, and I glared at the wall, not wanting to look at him, anger welling up in my chest. Finally a tiny voice replied.

"That's not very nice."

"YOU'RE not very nice, get out of here - I said I was finished with you."

"I'm not finished with you." His voice sounded a little stronger. I snorted.

"Too bad that's not your choice to make. I'm dumping you. Go back to one of your millions of exes. I can't believe I let you convince me you weren't a sex pervert. I should have remembered all rumors have basis in truth."

"You liked me even when you thought I was a sex pervert," he replied, and I felt myself blush so hard my ears grew hot. I was angry.

"I liked you before you lied to me and made me feel we were all serious. Volkner, get the fuck out of here, I'm serious! This is a dangerous mine! Go back to Pussyshore City, find someone else to treat badly like you did Jasmine, I'm NOT interested!"

"I didn't lie to you!" Volkner cried up at me. I felt something weird gripping in my chest. Was Volkner...crying? No... on the verge of tears? It shocked me so badly I forgot to be a bastard in reply, and he was able to continue talking. "I remembered, Roark, I told you I'd never slept with a guy-"

"You're a liar-"

"NO!" He shouted. The sound echoed down, deep into the mine's tunnels. "I am NOT a liar, Roark, yes, I slept with girls, I had a lot of girlfriends, yes, fine! It's true, I did..."

I snorted. "You would have slept with them if they were guys, you don't care, you're just a horny-"

"Roark, let me finish! I did have interest in some guys before, all right? I even considered dating Flint at one point, but decided not to, and there were other guys too, even when I was a teenager, but you are my first boyfriend, you're the first guy I was ever that intimate with-"

I gaped in disbelief as his voice cracked, and I watched a tear slide down his face, which was now dusty from being in the mine.

"Do enough research and you'll know I'm not lying...when I say I've always broken up with everyone I've ever dated, I have never been dumped. I always ended it, and I only ever looked back once, with Jasmine. Because time and distance made me forget how crazy she is..." He paused, steeling himself. "Look... I'm not lying... you were my first boyfriend, and I planned for you to be my ONLY boyfriend."

My heart skipped a beat when he said it. I almost slapped myself. Don't fall for it, don't fall for it, I repeated over and over in my head.

"Well, here's another first, Roark... I'm begging you, please, don't break up with me. P-please... don't..." He bowed his head and didn't make another sound, but I could see his shoulders shaking. I was frozen on top of my fossilized perch. I wondered what the chances are he was sincere, but before I had too long to think it over, a couple more rock-chunks fell from the ceiling, one of them clunking down on Volkner's shoulder. He let out a yelp of surprise and flopped to the ground.

I gasped. "VOLK!!" Faster than lightning I'd jumped down and rushed over, cradling him in my arms the same way I had after Jasmine had dropped him. Now that I could see him properly, it was obvious he'd been crying for real, the dirt on his face covered in tear-tracks, his eyes puffy and red. He winced, reaching to touch his shoulder.

"Ow..."

"Volkner, are you okay? Is it broken?" I momentarily didn't remember to be angry, standing up and lifting him into my arms. "We have to go the hospital, we-"

I happened to glance down at the ground, spotting the rock that hit him. Actually, it was more of a pebble. It was all of two inches across. I gasped again, but for another reason.

"THAT'S what hit you?!" I cried, my voice dripping with disbelief. "That pebble?! That pebble knocked you over?!"

"So send me packing for Pussyshore City, then," he replied in a quiet voice, stilling apparently wincing in pain. I rolled my eyes, but decided against dropping him on his ass.

"Trust me, I will..." I sighed, and began to walk for the mine entrance. My workers were standing around, looking nervous. They knew they were in trouble. I raised my voice at all of them. "Do NOT let unauthorized people walk into the mine, what were you guys thinking?! If I was your mother I'd send you to bed without dessert-"

"He's the strongest Gym Leader in all of Sinnoh!!" one of them moaned piteously. I scoffed.

"Yeah, and he was taken out by a falling pebble. Let another random person in and whoever is responsible will be fired. The fossil is in the cart, get it out and bring it to the museum."

With that, I began stomping towards the Pokemon Center. 


	6. A Cute Couple

I leaned against a table in the Pokemon Center, watching Nurse Joy as she gently patted a bandaid onto Volkner's shoulder and smiled. "There we go... all better?"

Volkner nodded silently, pulling his sleeve back up and thanking her before standing up. We hadn't shared another word since leaving the mine, and now he looked at me, the awkwardness immense.

"Where is Jasmine?" I asked quietly. He shrugged.

"At your Gym... I think. I ran off and left her there."

I raised an eyebrow. "She must be used to that by now."

"Stop it," Volkner snapped. "How about letting me give you my side of the story?" I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by another mini-tirade. "And I want you to let me talk without interrupting every five seconds to call me a liar. We've been together a while now, and you've JUST met her - yet you automatically assume everything she's saying is the 100 percent truth, and everything I've ever said is a lie. You distrusted me that quickly... do you know how much that hurts?"

I let my helmet slide down over my eyes.

Wow.

He was right.

Seriously, I was an ASSHOLE.

He continued. "Jasmine and I dated for an entire year. I did ask her to marry me, but it was because I felt pressured. She indicated that if I didn't show some real commitment, she'd leave me, and I still liked her a lot so I proposed." He slumped down onto one of the couches in the Center lobby, sighing heavily. "I realized my mistake right after that, and broke it off. I didn't - don't - want to get married. I don't ... I'm not that kind of guy. My life is about battling and training and working hard so maybe one day I can call myself a member of the Elite Four. Or at least... become one of the strongest Gym Leaders, not just in Sinnoh, but in the world. That's my dream. And I was putting someone else's dream ahead of my own."

I bit my lip. With every word I realized how badly I'd overreacted, how quickly I'd let fear and jealousy take over. I was still jealous - somehow, the thought of Volkner being romantic with anybody but myself made me feel envy beyond belief.

"Not to mention... she wanted me to move to Johto, if we married. She refused to come to Sunyshore, because in Olivine City, it's her and her Ampharos' responsibility to man the Lighthouse, and she wouldn't trust the job or her Pokemon to anybody else." He shrugged. "I don't run the lighthouse in Sunyshore... but I didn't want to leave my city."

He looked over the horizon, perhaps able to see the city in his mind's eye. "I still... cared for her though, so I wanted to be with her one last time, when we had to see each other at the National Gym Conference... but she took it the wrong way. She took it to mean I hadn't meant anything I'd said when I broke up with her... even though when we left, I said goodbye, and not to bother calling. I'd corrected her all weekend long when she told people we were getting married. I kept having to correct people who came up and congratulated me over and over. It was so embarrassing."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Volkner cut me off with a little smile. "Byron didn't congratulate me, he said I was too young to be getting involved in marriage... so I told him I agreed... then he seemed to indicate I was a guy who messed with underage girls heads." He laughed a little. "She was already almost nineteen when we began dating, I was only..." he paused, thinking back. "It was two years ago, so I guess I was twenty four..."

Shock jolted me out of the small fit of embarassment I was having over my Dad lecturing people about their love lives (and all along I thought it was only me). "Twenty four?! Wait..." I realized with another jolt that I'd never even asked how old Volkner was, or when his birthday was. "Wait! So... oh my god... you're twenty six?! When is your birthday?!"

"Next month," he answered, his usually little smirk coming across his face. "You didn't know how old I am?"

"NO!!" I clutched at my own chest. "Wow... you're... you're OLD..."

Now Volkner chuckled, giving me a little smile. "You'll be as old as me someday."

"Not for five more years."

"True." He sat back, sighing and looking at the ceiling. I did the same, my mind racing with his and Jasmine's stories. I'd never had two people come at me so strong with the same exact story, told two completely different ways. I could only guess the real truth was somewhere in the middle - but it seemed obvious to me now, that I was wrong to be as angry at Volkner as I was. I looked at his thoughtful little face, and felt a sinking in the pit of my stomach. I'd kinda sorta technically broken up with him. He'd begged me to take him back in the mine... but what if he changed his mind, after thinking about how badly I'd treated him? I bit my lip, too shy to re-ask him to be mine.

After a while of sitting there, Volkner stretched out and stood up, then turned and held his hand out to me. Cautiously, I took it.

"We ought to go back to the Gym... my Pokemon are still running around, except for Luxray anyway, and Jasmine is probably sitting there feeling sad..." he sighed, gripping my hand tightly. "Do you mind if I go... and say goodbye to her again?"

I shook my head, pushing down my feeling of jealousy, suddenly deciding to cling to Volkner's arm as tightly as possible. We cleared the short distance between Gym and Pokemon Center in this manner, without saying anything.

Jasmine was sitting in the Arena, next to the empty bowls. Raichu's surprisingly huge body was curled on the floor, its head in her lap as she stroked it between the ears. She looked up as we came in, not reacting to how tightly I clung to Volkner. I sensed she wasn't actually crazy, but I still felt I couldn't let go of him with her sitting there.

"Jasmine." Volkner stepped forward, hindered by my possessiveness. He gave me a little look and I backed away. "Jasmine, come on. You have to go home."

He reached out his hand to her, and I felt jealousy well up inside of me again when she took it, using the momentum to fling herself into his arms. He gently patted her back as she began to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his hand moving up to stroke her hair. "I didn't want to hurt you, Jasmine, I thought I'd been clear, and it's my fault I didn't double check to make sure you understood. I had no idea how badly you wanted it to continue."

She didn't answer, but I saw her arms squeezing him tighter as she continued to cry. Volkner turned and looked me straight in the eye - in a deliberate way, so I could know he wasn't lying to me.

"I want to take her to the train station... I'll be right back afterward. Is that okay, Roark?"

My brown eyes met his blue ones, and I trusted him, despite how jealous I felt. I nodded, plopping down onto the floor, looking at the fat Raichu who was giving Jasmine a sad face. I wondered if they'd been close during the year they'd been together.

Volkner started to lead Jasmine to the door, but she pulled away momentarily and ran a few feet back to stand in front of me. I blinked up at her, surprised.

"Roark... I'm sorry. I want to come back for a real rematch someday, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," I replied, still feeling startled. "I have no problem with you, Jasmine. I hope to see you again."

I offered a smile, and got one in return, before she hurried back over to Volkner's side. I watched them walk to the door and sighed - they looked like a normal couple, and a cute couple too. A couple that would turn heads not because they were two guys, but because they were so good looking. I kicked at the ground, resentfully wondering how bad I'd look if I tried out pigtails.

I felt a wet nose on my hand and looked to see Raichu sniffling at me. Behind it, Ambipom and Octillery were playing with Cranidos. I put my hand between Raichu's ears, and shuddered a little at the static in its short fur.

"You aren't going to shock me suddenly, are you? I've had about all I can handle for one day," I mumbled, and Raichu gave me a little look before crawling forward, placing its front paws on my thigh and leaning its tummy against my hip. It closed its eyes and let out a small hum of content as I continued to scritch between its pointed ears.

Pokemon with fur - to be honest, it was a rather new concept for me.  



	7. Call me Volk

Volkner didn't return for forty minutes, which I spent bonding with Raichu before hosting a little mock-battle between Octillery and Cranidos. I was sad Volkner didn't return in time to see Cranidos win - well, mostly, as I stopped them before either got too tired and worn out. But he woulda won - no, really!

I didn't even know he'd come back until a small, girly hand closed on my shoulder. I looked up to see his tired face.

"Let's go home," he said, and he really did sound exhausted. I stood up.

"Home? Back to Sunyshore?" I couldn't keep the hint of sadness from my voice. He shook his head.

"I mean your place... I'd like to stay one more day, if it's okay with you. I don't feel up to a train ride tonight."

I reached out to squeeze his arm in understanding, secretly wondering what other reasons he had that he wasn't voicing aloud. He returned his Pokemon and I returned Cranidos, before we began the walk back to my place. We didn't hold hands, and walked in silence once more. The awkwardness had settled back down, and the fact that I'd broken up with him sat between us like an ugly, unwanted visitor who couldn't be avoided.

By the time we reached my house, it was still light out, but it was obviously around dinnertime. We hadn't eaten all day, but food was the last thing on my mind. Volkner sat down at my kitchen table, still looking tired as hell.

"Roark... can I ask you a favour..." he mumbled, finally breaking the silence. "Could you run upstairs and check in my bag for a bottle of pills, I've got a really bad headache..."

I nodded, and dashed up the stairs, feeling worried. I rummaged around in his bag and finally found the bottle before rushing downstairs again.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the kitchen door.

The lights were off, but the room was in partial darkness as the sun had gone down a ways. The main light came from two big fat candles on the table, sitting next to a bottle of wine. I blinked, the light dancing on my glasses.

"Volkner...?"

"Please...call me Volk," came his soft voice from somewhere behind me. I turned to look, but arms snaked around my waist as I did, and pulled me in tight, so that I found myself chest-to-chest with Volkner. He held me close, leaning in to kiss me on the lips. I felt my body melting into his arms, but I caught myself before I did, wrapping my own around his back and holding on for dear life as his tongue gently pushed into my mouth, his teeth nibbling at my upper lip.

After a long time, I came up for air. "Volkner..." I gasped.

"Volk," he corrected. I looked at him, and the candlelight made him look like an angel to me. I thought of how mean I'd been to him and felt ashamed again. I wanted to apologize, but I wasn't sure how. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"I was wondering...well, hoping really..." One of his hands was sneaking up my spine, rubbing my neck before the fingers entwined into my hair. I shivered. "Well, we're both unattached, single guys, and I guess I felt we might... correct me if I'm wrong, but I sensed a mutual attraction between us."

"Yeah," I sighed, my eyes closing as his fingers massaged my scalp. I pushed my body closer against his, so that he could feel my heart (amongst other things) pounding against him.

"So, I guess what I'm trying to ask... is if you'd consider being my boyfriend."

"YES!!" I cried, pushing against him so hard that he stumbled back into one of the kitchen chairs. I crawled into his lap, straddling his hips and pushing my lips against his, drawing him into a second deep kiss. His little hands found their familiar places gripping my upper arms, and I pulled back, quickly stripping off my shirt and tossing it aside. Volkner blinked at me.

"A present for you, happy early birthday," I said jokingly, grinning and striking a pose to flex my arm muscles. Volkner smiled, reaching up and putting his hands on my arms, pushing them back down.

"You can get me a real birthday present next month," he said softly, then quickly added, "-not that I don't love your bare arms a lot."

I grinned, leaning in to nuzzle my nose into his neck, moving up to bite at his ear, whispering into it. "Volk... make love to me..." I shifted my weight, pushing my crotch against his tummy. His hand slid down to grip my thigh instead.

"Right now?" he replied. "But I bought us wine, and everything..."

"We can drink it later... right? I want to see if make-up sex really is any better than regular..."

"To think you were accusing ME of being a horny bastard earlier," he said with a little smirk. "Fine, but on one condition..." His hands were fumbling at my belt now, and crawled out of his lap for a moment as he slid my pants and boxers down to my ankles. I stepped out of them, moving to straddle his waist again, but he put a hand on my chest to stop me. I blinked.

"What?"

In a graceful and quick motion he stood up and pushed me down into the chair (my naked ass was glad there was a cushion), then hovering over me and smiling.

"I want YOU to make love to ME," he cooed, sinking down to his knees and nuzzling his nose into my abs. I shivered as I felt his tongue trailing along my cock.

"T-technically aren't we making l-love to each other?" I gasped as his tongue toyed with me. I groped around and pulled his shirt off, staring at the bandaid on his shoulder and feeling guilty again. "Volk, I'm-aaah..." I temporarily forgot what I was trying to say as he took the head of my cock between his lips and gently sucked on it.

"Mmm?" He inquired, his eyes looking up at me.

"A-ahh...ah..." I pushed my shaking fingers into his short blond hair, my head swimming. After a minute of pleasuring me to the point of speechlessness he stood up, undoing his own belt. I snapped out of it.

"Volk..." I licked my lips hungrily as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, daintily pushing them aside with one toe.

"You keep not finishing your sentences," he mumbled, before straddling my lap, his hands gripping my shoulders, his legs wrapped around the back of the chair. I tried not to be too distracted as his erection dug into my stomach, rubbing against my own.

"Volk, I'm sorry," I whispered. He reached across into a plastic bag on the table, probably the one he'd brought the wine home in. I hadn't even noticed him carrying it. "I'm sorry I got so jealous... and wouldn't listen to you..."

"I'm sorry too, Roark," he replied, kissing my cheek. "For causing this drama in the first place. I shouldn't have told her I was in Oreburgh. She called me this morning from Sunyshore, and I told her where I was... I thought it was far enough away to dispel her, but I suppose when you've flown in from another part of the country, going a few hours on train to another town is not a big deal."

He pushed a new little bottle of oily lubricant into my hand, and leaned forward, his face buried in my neck, lifting his hips up. "Do it," he said into my throat, his voice muffled. I nodded, opening the bottle and coating my fingers, reaching around to push one inside of him. He exhaled slowly against my skin, his body tensing a bit.

"Relax," I cooed, giggling. He grumbled.

"Yeah, well, we haven't done it this way since the first time." Sighing, he scooted his body closed to mine, groaning as I pushed my finger in deeper, hooking it and teasing him. He moaned, sounding so sexy I just wanted to pounce on him, but that would be impractical. I pushed a second finger inside, and then a third, as he was relaxed enough now that it was easy as cake.

His fingers fumbled for the little bottle, and I handed it off. Moments later he was gripping my cock in his hand, coating it in the oil before shifting his weight around and lifting himself away from my fingers. I grinned in anticipation.

"You don't want to go up to my room?"

"Naw, don't you think it's sexy to do it in the kitchen?" He lifted his body up further, then slowly slid down, our chests rubbing as he lowered himself onto my cock. I closed my eyes, sighing as I felt myself slip inside effortlessly. He gasped a little, moving until he was again sitting fully in my lap, my erection buried deep inside. I pushed my non-oily hand into his hair again, scritching behind his ear.

"No condom, hmmm?" I teased, my other hand slipping between us to massage between his legs. He was breathing hard, his thin little chest heaving.

"I... figured... we only started dating today, but... I feel like I can trust that you've been monogamous with someone for a long time now...a-ahhh..."

I wiggled my hips around, now full-out pumping his cock with my hand. "Yeah, somehow I feel I can say the same about you..."

He lifted his body up and slid it back down, then repeated the motion. His fingers dug into my shoulders, and I leaned back a little, pushing my hips out to meet his thrusts. He moved faster, and was soon pounding his ass against my hips, gasping with each movement. Before I realized what was happening I saw stars popping in front of my eyes and felt my body tingling all over. I realized a split second too late I was already orgasming, gritting my teeth and clutching onto Volkner's body for dear life as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. I blushed and hid my face as Volkner continued to move against me, but I knew he could feel my cock throbbing inside of him. He laughed breathlessly, pausing to taunt me.

"My ass feel that good tonight?" He mumbled, and I could only nod, still overcome by post-orgasmic shivers. He sped up his thrusting again and I stroked his cock in time with it. I leaned back to look at his face - his eyes were closed in concentration, his lips parted as he continued to gasp for air. He looked like the sexiest, happiest guy in the world, and I didn't blame him. Suddenly his eyes scrunched up and his mouth opened wider as he cried out, and I wrapped my free arm around his back, pulling his twitching, squirming body in close. I felt the trickle of come on my thumb and squeezed gently, milking the last bits out of him and onto my fingers. Out of curiosity and lack of tissues at hand, I popped my fingers in my mouth one by one, cleaning them off.

It tasted the same as always.

I patted his back, and we sat that way for a few minutes, trembling in each other's arms. After a while I shifted slightly and slipped my hands under his thighs, standing up in one very ungraceful movement. I was sleepy, but he was plain exhausted, and his body was limp against mine as I headed down the hallway.

"Roark," he mumbled sleepily. I gave his forehead a little kiss, but he just trailed away into mumbles. I made it up to my room and laid him down gently on my futon, fluffing a pillow under his head before snuffling up under the blankets.

I heard a dinging noise from the kitchen and realized my phone was still in my pants. I groaned, realizing it would probably never stop, especially if it was any member of my family. I quickly got up and rushed, buck naked, back into the kitchen, grabbing my phone and heading immediately back to my warm room as I answered.

It was my Dad. I tried not to sound too exasperated. "Hi, Dad."

"Roark! Did I wake you up?"

"It's not even eight o' clock yet," I mumbled, crawling back into the blankets. I turned to see Volkner's blue eyes staring at me curiously.

"Yeah, yeah, well... uhhhhh... can we have a little Father-to-Son chat?"

I rolled my eyes, wondering if this was another lecture about The Gay. "Sure, Dad, what's up?"

"Uhm... it's about what I said. Last night. It turns out my informant wasn't being completely honest. They thought I would understand sarcasm even when I was busy being very concerned about my only child's well being."

I heard another voice complaining behind him, and smiled. "Your informant was Riley?"

"How did you-?"

"I can hear him there, Dad."

There was a scuffle, and the voice of my childhood friend replaced that of my father's. "Roark, glad you finally came out to your dad. It's been quite a while, I was wondering when you would."

"Yeah, because you didn't just find out yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I knew for almost three years now! That time I stayed over and you were really sick, and drugged up on that cold medicine, you rolled over in bed and told me I have a delicious ass. Then you fell asleep again."

I blushed bright red. "You're making that up... you're just saying that because you WANT me to think you have a delicious ass!"

I saw Volkner's eyes widen. Riley continued. "Deny it if you want, but you said it. Hey Roark, has he... you know... done you up the butt yet?" I heard my Dad make a sound of disgusted protest in the background and what sounded like a door slamming shut. My face probably looked red as a beet.

I gasped. "Oh my god, how could you ask me that?"

"Has he?"

I paused. "I did HIM up the butt. Five minutes ago. It was awesome."

Riley began freaking out, but Volkner was freaking out worse. He snagged the phone from me, breathless. "Sir, he's only kidding, Roark likes his little joke, you know that, I would never-"

Riley said something inaudible to me and Volkner blinked.

"Oh."

He glared at me, but Riley was still talking. "Uh-huh. Yeah, I do remember." A pause. "Sure, I'll be back the day after tomorrow. Sure. Bye."

He hung up the phone and resumed glaring at me. "Roark, I thought that was Byron!"

I sunk into the blankets, trying to look meek and apologetic. "It was, at first, but Riley... that guy... took the phone, so..."

Volkner flopped into the pillow. "He asked me if I remembered him, and I did. He called himself a dapper gentleman in a stylish hat who used Riolu and Lucario against me."

"Yes, he loves Lucario. He and my dad train Steel Types together. Who won?"

"Me. He wants a rematch when I get back to Sunyshore." Volkner yawned, stretching an inviting arm out to me. I snuggled into it, nuzzling my face into his chest. "So DOES he have a delicious ass?"

I pondered as I pulled my glasses off and set them down next to the futon. "Yeah, it's pretty good. He's really hot. I probably had a crush on him when we were younger and didn't even know it."

Volkner didn't reply, but stared up at the ceiling. I giggled, tickling his tummy and making him squirm.

"Hey, stop!"

"You're jealous," I giggled, then kissed his cheek. "Aren't you?"

"Well, you're sitting here naked with me, but all you can talk about is some other guy being hot-"

He was dead serious and pouting up a storm. It was too adorable for me to bear, and I kissed his cheek again. "Volkner, relax. Your ass is much finer than any dapper gentleman's I know."

He turned, his eyes looking into mine.

"Really?"

I gave him his answer in the form of a little squeeze to the spot in question.


End file.
